Le'go I'm Prego
by UberLoopy
Summary: Seven short chapters revolving around the phrase "Le'go I'm Prego" Used atleast once in each chapter. Not in chronological order. Goes from Marauder-era all the way to next-gen with stuff in between. Wrote it August of '08. Sort of old.
1. Sirius Black and James Potter

**A/N: This came to me last year. Lol. I wrote this last year, I've been looking for it lately. It's going to be seven chapters and yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter one: Sirius Black and James Potter

"James!" Sirius growled, looking down at what he was wearing. A pink froofry dress with lace had replaced his school uniform and his usual brown shoes were turned into white high heels, and a pink bow tied his shaggy hair up in a hidious bun. He was angry, thanks to James Potter, his best friend.

Sirius kicked the heels off to the corner to get a better running start. He ran, wiping sweat off his face, some make-up coming with it. He ran after his friend, who was skipping down the hallway in victory, and tackled him to the ground with a growl.

The two sixteen year old boys started rolling around on the floor, yelling things at each other that I vowed not to repeat, which drew attention to them, which they were used to. They rolled on the floor wrestling for a few minutes. Then, James pinned Sirius down.

Sirius squirmed and wriggled, trying to get free but not succeeding.

"James!" He screamed, "James! Le'go! I'm prego!"

A Hufflepuff girl burst into tears and ran away with two friends behind her as James and Sirius rolled around on the floor, this time in laughter as people walked passed them giving them suspicious looks.

**A/N: Anyways, reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley

**A/N: Chapta two! I was very happy by the feedback I got last chapter... even though it was only from two people... anyways... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. **

Chapter Two: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley

"Vic! C'mon," Teddy said to his friend. It was Christmas at the burrow... again.

"No," Victoire said, sitting down on the couch. She was sixteen, too old to play in the snow.

"I want to play in the snow," he whinned like one of the little kids.

"I _don't_ want to play in the snow," she said, "I'm cold inside. I'm not going outside to be even colder."

"Yes you are," Teddy said, trying to convince her.

"No." She said sternly. "I am not."

"Yes you are," Teddy said, picking her up and hauling her over her shoulder and bringing her through the kitchen and to the door.

"Teddy!" She shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"You're playing in the snow with me!" He shouted.

"Le'go! I'm prego!" The whole room stared at them in silence as Teddy put her down.

"What?" Teddy asked nervously, who was the father? It _oviously_ wasn't him, although what would her parents sitting right there think?

"It always works," she said smiling and skipping back into the living room to her spot on the couch and her new book.

**A/N: I'm not very greedy when it comes to reviews, but I'll... I dunno... whatever. I like reviews.**


	3. Harry Potter and Ginny Potter

**A/N: Another chapter! Yipppeee! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, kay?**

Chapter three: Harry Potter and Ginny Potter

Harry snuck up behind Ginny, who was dusting the fireplace, and started tickling her. She was startled at first, but then started laughing as Harry tickled her to the couch.

"Stop, Harry," she laughed, rolling around on the couch, "stop it!" She demanded, trying to squirm away from Harry, who just ignored her pleas for freedom.

"I won't stop until you say the magic words," Harry said.

"People are going to be here soon, what if someone hears?" She asked.

Harry started tickling her harder.

"Stop Harry! Before I pee my pants."

"Say the magic words," Harry said.

"NO, I will not say the magic words! Le'go! I'm prego!" She screamed.

"What?" Harry asked. He stopped tickling her, "No you're not. You said… crap. Please don't, Gin. Please don't."

"Well, at least you're married this time," George said from the doorway.

"Shove it, George," Ginny said, pulling her wand out, "If you tell a single soul today, or ever, I will hex you all the way to Australia," she threatened.

"Australia? I'm _so_ over dressed for Australia," George said, "Why not Antarctica?"

"I really will," she said.

"C'mon now, Remember _last time_ you were pregnant and hexed people?" George said. Ginny narrowed her eyes and growled at him. How could he bring up her last pregnancy and how every time she used magic she passed out. That is so rude!

"Hey, let me see that," Harry said, taking Ginny's wand from her.

"What the hell Harry?" Ginny said, bopping him on the head with her hand.

"Mrs. Weasley! Ginny's pregnant! You need to take her wand away from her!" Harry shouted, running into the kitchen with Ginny's wand for everyone to hear. He didn't think everyone was there yet, but he sure was wrong. A room full of people stared at him with Ginny's wand in the air.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, chasing after him.

**A/N: And yes. I enjoy reviews too.**


	4. Harry Potter and James Sirius Potter

**A/N: This is a short one. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

Chapter four: Harry Potter and James (Sirius) Potter.

"Daddy! Try to get me!" James teased, running around the living room. Harry chased his three and a half year old son around the room, not catching him on purpose. James jumped onto the couch then jumped from one couch to the other, laughing the whole time. Harry finally caught him and held him upside down.

"Daddy!" James whined, "put me down!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, placing him on the couch.

"Yes!" James said, running around the room again. Harry chased him again then caught him. Harry rocked him back and forth vigorously.

"Daddy!" James said laughing. "Le'go! I'm Prego!"

"What?" Harry asked, putting him down.

"It _does_ work!" He said excitedly running into the kitchen.

**A/N: Yeah. This ones real short. I find it funny, but it's also short.**


	5. Luna Scamander and Rolf Scamander

**A/N: Gahhh. Chapter five! Two more after this! Ahhh!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Five: Luna Scamander and Rolf Scamander

"Hello, everyone," Luna said, welcoming the group into the room, "How's it…" she waved her hand around like she was shooing away a fly, "how's it going?"

"Good," Ginny answered, bouncing James up and down in her arms.

Luna waved her hands around some more, "Go away you stupid nargles!" She shouted, "I have people over!" She waved her hands around. "Sorry, they aren't listening today. Rolfie, can you take care of them for me?"

"Of course, Lovie," he said, going into a cabinet and taking out a can of what looked like wasp spray but said "Nargle-Be-Gone" on it. He sprayed it all over the place and then put it back in the cabinet. It didn't smell like anything, but the room was tinted blue.

"Thank you," Luna said she looked at James in Ginny's arms, "The boys are getting big," she said looking over at Albus in Harry's arms.

"Yes, they are," Ginny said.

"Dum!" James shouted, "Dum!"

"Down?" Ginny asked. James nodded vigorously and Ginny put him down.

"Don! Don!" Albus cried in Harry's arms. Harry put him down and he chased after James.

"So," Luna said. She stopped talking and waved her arm around again. She stood up and started running around. "Roflie!" She screamed, "Help!" She said, falling to the ground and rolling around, "Nargles go away!" She cried, "Go away! You're hurting me!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other and looked back at Luna. The boys were racing to her, trying to save her, "Le'go!" She shouted, "I'm prego!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

Luna got up, "Yes," She said, "And it's a good thing nargles don't hurt those who are pregnant. Man, or Woman."

**A/N: I really do love it ending (^)_(^) do you?**


	6. Winky and Kreacher

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter. Lol. I love it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Six: Winky and Kreacher.

"I have a message for oldest master Potter!" Winky said entering the burrow with a pop.

"Hello, Winky," James said, smiling at the house elf.

"Hello, Master James," Winky said, "Where is oldest master Potter?"

"In his study," James said. There was a pop and this hideous, old, gnarly looking house elf appeared looking angry.

"Master Potter is mine," he snarled.

"Who're you?" James asked.

"Your house elf," he said. "Kreacher."

"Oh," James said, going along with the nut-job.

"May I go see Master Potter?" Winky asked.

"Master Potter is _mine_," Kreacher said. He pulled Winky's ear and dragged her around the room.

"Ouch! Master Potter! Stop him! Master Potter!" Winky screamed. Al came in the room and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the two house elves and he dropped his pumpkin pasty.

"Al, that's a waste," James said, running over and picking up the pumpkin pasty.

"What's that?" Al asked, pointing to Kreacher.

"The Ugly one's name is Kreacher," James said, looking at his brother, "The other one's Winky if you didn't notice." James opened up the Pumpkin pasty and stated eating it.

"What're they doing?" Al asked.

"Fighting over Dad," James replied.

"Winky! Break free!" Al shouted.

"Shout 'le'go I'm prego!'" James suggested, "it works everytime!"

"Le'go I'm prego!" Winky shouted, "le'go I'm prego! Le'go I'm prego! Le'go I'm prego! Le'go I'm prego!"

Kreacher didn't let go, he just continued pulling Winky, who was now in tears.

"Le'go! I'm prego!" She cried loudly. There were a set of light footsteps and set of heavy footsteps coming from up stairs.

"Go winky!" James shouted.

"What the hell?" Teddy asked, looking at the scene. "Isn't that Kreacher?"

"You know him?" James asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said, "met him ages ago; figured he was dead."

"Let go of Winky!" Lily screamed, "Let go!" She cried, falling to her knees, "let go of Winky!"

"Le'go! I'm prego! Le'go! I'm prego!" Winky screamed. There were more foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Le'go! I'm prego! Le'go! I'm prego! Le'go! I'm prego!" Winky screamed some more.

"What in the name of Merlin..." Harry said from behind the kids. His hair was messed up and his T-shirt was on backwards. Ginny looked pretty messy too.

"Winky! Kreacher!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Stop it, now," Harry demanded. Kreacher let go of Winky and she fell on the floor. She stood up, stopping her tears. "What is it Winky?" Harry asked.

"Master Potter," she said. Kreacher growled at the statement. She took an envelope out of her rags and handed it to Harry, "this."

"Thank you. Now, Kreacher, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"She called you Master Potter," he said, pointing a finger at Winky.

"Yes, she did," Harry said, "No go get me that Plymouth Rock," Harry said. Kreacher nodded and Disapeared.

"Plymouth rock?" James questioned.

**A/N: Lol. I always like how I end these things. They make me laugh. Lol. Is that sad? Probably. Why don't you tell me in a review! **


	7. Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly Weasley

**A/N: This takes place at the final battle. Muahahaha! Last chapter! More reviews the better! I'd like to thank ya'll who reviewed. I really appreciate to infinite and beyond! Buzz lightyear! Lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, mmmkay?**

Chapter seven: Belaxtrix Lestrange and Molly Weasley 

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix said, "look who it is. You little _scum_. Going to end up as Freddie did, are we?" She said, flicking her wand at Mrs. Weasley. Molly dodged it just in time. She threw a full body bind curse at Bellatrix and she fell down.

"Molly," Bellatrix croaked as Molly grabbed her hair. "Le'go. I'm prego," she managed to get out.

"That makes it all the more better," Molly said. Her wand was at Bellatrix's throat, and the next moment, Bellatrix was dead.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted, running to her mother.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you're safe!" Molly said, hugging her sixteen year old. "Now don't you _ever_ do that to me again, alright?"

Ginny nodded as she hugged her mother tightly.

**A/N: Did you like it? Huh? **_**Huh?**_**HUH? ****For some reasoned I pictured her preggers with Voldy's baby. Lol.  
**


End file.
